


Too Sweet

by captainandersmith



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Fluff, M/M, it's just cute braggtillo because im in rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainandersmith/pseuds/captainandersmith
Summary: In which Jack and Matt make cookies together. That's it. It's just Braggtillo Christmas fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rothecooldad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/gifts).



> It's the ship that (almost) no one wanted!!! I got the request for Braggtillo + Christmas cookies because Ro knows me too well and here it is

The first batch of cookies had started to go golden brown in the oven, the delicious smell of sugar and spice causing Matt’s mouth to water as he rolled out the rest of the mix.

 

“This smells so fucking good already goddamn”

 

“Don’t eat the dough Matt!” Jack called from the other room sounding genuinely concerned.

 

Although his boyfriend couldn’t see his face Matt felt compelled to roll his eyes, “I’m not stupid dude. I don’t want to get salmonitus, wait fuck... salmonilla? Ah whatever that disease you get from raw eggs is”

 

“Salmonella” Jack supplied as he came in and set his phone on the counter.

 

“Yeah that’s what I said”

 

Jack raised his eyebrows in mock admonishment but was unable to keep the fond smile from his face.

 

The two had been teasing each other long before their relationship had sparked so by now it was practically tradition.

 

Matt cut out the last (slightly misshapen) Christmas tree cookie and put it on the tray to complete the last batch.

 

Jack began to point at each of the cookies, muttering under his breath in an exaggerated show of counting.

 

“fifty four. Fifty... four...”

 

“Ok Jack, you got me, what are you doing?” Matt sighed.

 

Jack smirked and feigned a casual tone, “Counting how many cookies we made... so I’ll know exactly how many you eat before we get them to the office”

 

Matt gasped and clutched at his heart dramatically, “Do you really think that little of me Jack? I do have some self control you know!”

 

Matt almost knew what was coming when Jack’s expression slowly became a smug smile, “forty eight br-”

 

“That’s it. You’ve done it now. No more cuddles for you”

 

Matt turned away from Jack and began pointlessly rearranging the shapes on the tray with the pretence of ignoring him.

 

“Aw babe please no” Jack whined, pushing Matt’s hair to one side and placing soft kisses on the back of his neck, winding his arms around his waist, “besides, that would be punishment for you too, hm?”

 

Matt feebly attempted to squirm from Jack’s kisses but he was held in place (not that he actually wanted to get away anyway).

 

“Nope. You’re not fun to snuggle with anymore since you’ve started ‘working out’”, the emphasis he put on these words conveyed disgust but they both knew that Matt appreciated Jack’s newfound muscles as much as he loved the remaining chub.

 

Matt turned around and nodded while making eye contact to make his point.

 

Jack gave a forlorn sigh with a trace of pouting.

 

“That’s a shame... So, you absolutely hate this then?” he pulled Matt closer, his sturdy arms holding them both in a homely embrace.

 

Matt hummed an affirmative even as he brought his hands up to hug Jack back and buried his face into Jack's shoulder.

 

Their warm cocoon was soon fractured by the shrill beeping of Matt's phone, signalling that the first batch of cookies was done.

 

“I guess you’ve been saved by the bell then hey Matt?” Jack said, pulling back slightly to give his boyfriend a soft kiss.

 

As Jack began to untangle himself to take the first batch out of the oven, an idea struck Matt.

 

“Hey, wait!”

 

He squinted slightly and bit his lip, trying to curb his smile.

 

“You’ve got something in your beard” he explained.

 

While he used one hand to prop himself up on the counter behind him, the other hand gently held Jack's face in place.

 

Jack waited patiently as Matt appeared to inspect him with a look of concentration.

 

Suddenly, Matt raised his hand and hastily smudged flour into Jack’s beard before snaking out of his arms and racing out of the room.

 

“You motherfucker!” Jack shouted, laughing heartily at the well played trick before chasing after Matt with a handful of sugar.

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later the pair looked as if they'd been rolling in their ingredients and Matt was sure that he'd be finding flour and sugar in unexpected places for days.

 

The cookies were a little bit burnt, the kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off in a bakery, but Matt and Jack were slumped contentedly on the floor sharing small, floury kisses.

 

Matt groaned at the sight of their handiwork, “oh _god_ , we're gonna have to clean this up. And I'm not sure that first batch is edible anymore”

 

Jack just grinned at him, “but you certainly look good enough to eat”

 

At that moment Matt was quite glad that his blush was obscured by the flour as he elbowed his boyfriend half-heartedly.

 

“I think I over did it on the sugar though” Jack said contemplatively, carding his fingers through Matt’s hair affectionately, “you’re sweet enough already”

 

“Could you seriously get any cheesier?”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“Fuck no”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> my tumblr is captainandersmith


End file.
